


Frozen

by Orphans_Obliterated



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hypothermia, Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), tommy dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphans_Obliterated/pseuds/Orphans_Obliterated
Summary: Tommy tries to go to technoblades house but forgets that water and cold air don't mix.Aka:Tommy is stupid and gets hypothermia and DIES LMAO
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 156





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> People from the discord: angst go brr don't it?
> 
> Yall ever realize that minecraft characters don't get wet? Well tommyinnit does lol.

Tommy couldn't handle it anymore, his clothes torn with black burn spots. Soot rised from the blown up logstedshire below, fire slowly spreading and destroying the logs. Tommy lost it all to dream.

"Its not fair. I worked hard for this…"

Tommy looked down at the ground before looking at the picture of tubbo he saved. 

"Its not fair at all."

Tommy gripped the map in his hand as tears fell down onto it, dampening and darkening the surface. He was so tempted to rip the image of his former "friend" if they were ever friends. 

He looked down at the water below his tower, he couldn't give up he had so much left. Tommy stood on the dirt tower,his feet shifting along the rubble. Tommy remembered that a certain someone lived in the tundra, tommy could easily go make a base under there to hide from dream!

The boy jumped from the tower into the water, feeling the air flow through his hair. The water soaking his clothes. Tommy is not the smartest child while thinking about  _ how _ he was gonna get dry. Tommy shrugged it off and started walking through the tundra soaked with water, it couldn't hurt him. Right?

Walking through the artic was tougher then he remembered, the snow up to his knees as he tredded through, the white powder falling on his shoulder and hair. The soaked hair had frozen into basically icicles as his movement slowed down. 

"Why am I so hot?"

Tommy spoke through chattered teeth, holding his arms as he desperately took his shirt off to cool himself off. His hands were red and turning blue. His eyes were closing.

"I'm so tired…"

Tommy spoke out loud,seeing the lights from technoblades house flicker in his vision. Tommys legs didn't move as he fell over, his legs bending in an unnatural way as his breathing slowed. Snow piling up around him. 

________

Technoblade felt bad for Tommy, he had only been once to logstedshire to taunt him but knowing that he is probably alone during the snow storm didn't sit right in his head. Chat was spamming  _ TommyHurt! Go to Tommy!  _ And he was tired of it. He couldn't resist the chat spamming him to go check up on his younger brother. 

Technoblade got up from his comfy chair, the enderman in a boat looking at him with worry. 

"Its ok, ill be back soon edward."

Edward made a sound of approval before looking around at his surroundings like its never seen them before. Technoblade wondered what went through its mind sometimes. 

Stepping out into the snow was weird. Carl was neighing and pretty worried with the amount of snow building up. Going over to the horse to calm it down was the best course of action to him. Getting up on the horse while riding desperately knocking the snow off of his cape as it tattered on was horrible. Gripping the reigns of Carl he started out to logstedshire. 

Logstedshire wasn't too far away but when Carl stepped on something in the snow and it made a sickening  _ crunch _ like a human bone breaking made him stop. Technoblade shook his head before continuing to logstedshire, looking behind him to see carl dragging blood. 

"What the hell?"

Technoblade turned and went back to the crunchy lump and got off of carl, waving the snow off before seeing the corpse of his brother, a snap in his back and legs from where he had  _ run over his dead brother _ on. Technoblade turned over and threw up into the snow, wiping his mouth before picking up the deceased child and looking at carl who was sniffing the corpse.

"Oh my god…"

Technoblade got onto the horse and kicked Carl to continue to his cabin. Holding Tommy in his arms as tears ran down his face. He would never wish this on anyone. Especially his younger brother. Dying from hypothermia was a horrible way to go. 

  
  



End file.
